Freefall
by Lady Aduka
Summary: Astute: Intuition for a bushi is an indispensable tool. However, when given to a greenhorn like Kamiya Seizaburou...
1. Resolve

**Summary**_**: **__They say love gives you wings and makes you fly. In her case, love gave her the strength as a blade of grass to stay firm on the ground._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kaze Hikaru. This series and all its characters are the property of Taeko Watanabe. _

For the sake of fluidity, I'll only post this disclaimer once.

* * *

She had a one-track mind when she joined the Mibu-Roushi as Kamiya Seizaburou. At fifteen years of age, she lost her father and brother at the hands of radical Choshu samurai, after they heard that her father, samurai-turned-Ranpo doctor Tominaga Genan was once a Bakufu supporter. With nothing in her mind other than avenging their unjust deaths, she went so far as to shave her head, effectively killing the delicate 15-year old Tominaga Sei that was her identity only two months ago.

She felt closer to her goal when Hijikata Toshizo deemed her worthy to enter after seeing her perseverance and determination, even though she wasn't all that skilled with the sword. Her resolve burning even brighter, deep in her mind, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she came face to face with the scoundrel who took her entire life away from her.

Then she met Okita Souji, a person she never expected to share a bond that would last for the rest of her life.

And that bond began when he slashed her clothes to reveal a secret she originally planned to take to her grave.


	2. Paradox

**A/N: **And after a day (heh), I present to you the second chapter. :) Thank you to those who expressed an interest in the first one. It may look dull and confusing right now, but I assure you that it'll make more sense in the succeeding chapters.

Just to give you a bit of info, each chapter will be dealing with specific chapters in the manga, more like a sidestory to each.

Without further ado...I hope you enjoy chapter two! :)

* * *

As the child of a former Bakufu samurai, Tominaga Sei grew up listening to her brother Yuuma's stories about samurai and their legendary tales on the battlefield. She could remember being bewitched by their tales of honor, courage and loyalty, and her proclaiming that when she grew up, she'll become a great and honorable bushi.

She thought she could accomplish that at last after joining the Mibu-Roushi…

…but after seeing the crazy antics of Okita-sensei and company, she doubted that her dream will become a reality.

Her first week as a Mibu introduced her to the uncivilized, frivolous, disgusting lot – the same warriors who were tasked to defend Japan from the hands of radical Imperialists. As the child of a samurai, for her their actions were unforgivable.

How many times had she recited the words, "That's not the proper way for a samurai to act!" over and over again?

She can't count the times that her rose-colored images of these great warriors have been shattered.

And more often than not, the one leading them would be the childish, 20-year old, black flounder Okita Souji, who as of the moment she caught playing with the Yagi kids (again!) when he was supposed to meet Kondo-sensei and the oni vice-captain for a very important meeting!

"Okita-sensei!"


	3. Never Alone

She always thought that it was her fate to be alone.

She always thought that there was no way for her to feel his existence physically anymore. After all, the dead can't return back to life, can they?

But when she heard _that _voice, and then saw _that _face…she wholeheartedly believed that it was her ani-ue, and Kami-sama must've heard her prayers and brought Yuuma back to her from the other side.

So she hugged him, never minding the sweat of her body from practice, or the stench of her bile, or the uncomfortable sensation of the wet training clothes against her skin. She clung to him and relished the thought that _he was back. _She cried her eyes out, and briefly let "Sei" surface…even just for a while.

The person froze, seemingly lost what to do, lost on how to handle this bawling young _bushi_ that's gripping his clothes like he's afraid that he may disappear forever.

Her joyous moment was then ruined when Okita-sensei told her who she was hugging. At that moment, the bubbly feeling inside her disappeared almost simultaneously.

She looked up, and saw an impassive face. There were no soft eyes to greet her. No smiling face. This Saitou Hajime was in no way not her precious brother Yuuma, and his questioning gaze was like a painful reminder that her _ani-ue _had left her…and will never come back.

But still that voice, the similar facial features…and later, the knowledge that he was her _ani-ue_'s best friend back in their dojo days…Sei can't help but consider this as Yuuma's way of telling her:

_No matter where I am, I'll always be with you._


	4. Define

_What is a bushi?_

She always thought that bushi were the strong and silent kind.

She grew up listening to her ani-ue's tales of their dispositions even in the midst of tough situations, and she took his words as her gospel truth.

Months later, she met the young men of the Mibu-Roushi and they were the polar opposite of what Yuuma told her. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief back then.

_Ani-ue, what is bushi?_

Some of them, she recalled Okita-sensei telling her, came from true-blue samurai families – first-borns, heirs, oriental knights who were born to serve the shogun – and she remembered the feeling of her jaw dropping with both shock and awe.

Then he would be interrupted by the boisterous laughter of the men – red and ruddy-faced and reeking of sake, as they wobbled back into the headquarters with all the strength and presence of mind they could muster, led by none other than the chubby _samurai clown _commander, Serizawa Kamo. She could only imagine what the oni-vice captain might do, if the former wasn't detrimental to the group's birth.

_Serizawa-sensei's from the Mito clan, _Okita-sensei told her after playing with the drunk commander for a moment, _and if it weren't for him, Mibu-Roushi wouldn't exist in the first place._

She knew she should be grateful to this man's passion to support them, she knew it fully well, yet she can't. She knew Serizawa was a full-fledged samurai, a true bushi, but his demeanor just doesn't fit!

She went to bed that night with the question still rolling in her head, relentlessly asking Yuuma a question she knew would never be answered. Even in her dreams, when he appeared before her standing below the sakura trees, smiling, giving her silent words of comfort, he never answered her; and somehow, deep within the recesses of her innocent mind, she wondered if this was her brother's way of telling her to look for the answer on her own.

What is bushi, ani-ue?

What is bushi?

_What is bushi?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **For you, what is a bushi? :)_  
_


	5. Caveat

She knew fully well that she cannot fall in love with anyone as Seizaburou.

She knew fully well that if the truth came out, that she was actually _Tominaga Sei the girl, _she would've been undoubtedly expelled from the Mibu-Roushi. Or be ordered to commit seppuku for lying.

But as she looked at Okita-sensei, who was sitting beside Kohana while chatting amicably with him, she can't stop the tightness of her chest and the painful beating of her heart (_what is this feeling, ani-ue?)._ And when she leaned to his side to whisper something, only then did the tears in her eyes threatened to fall, and she found herself slightly shaking with a mixture of sadness, jealousy and confusion. She fisted her palms, clutching her hakama like it was her lifeline, and tried – _oh how she tried_ – to restrain them from falling, completely missing the concerned look that the pretty _tenjin_ beside her was throwing her way.

She wanted nothing more than to flee right there and then, to run back to Mibu, to direct her rage and confusion at something else other than the smiling man not far from her...if it weren't for the fact that Serizawa-sensei's the one who organized this party (who knows what he might do in his current drunken state) and arranged for the pretty courtesan named Akesato to be "his" company.

That's why she never refused Akesato's offer to go somewhere alone with her. _It might be a bit too early, but I wanted to be alone with you now, _were her words. She rose immediately, all traces of her tears gone and followed the _tenjin _to their chambers amidst Serizawa's cajoling (_Go get her, Kamiya!) _and Okita's concerned look.

...

As a girl, she knew fully well that being _Kamiya Seizaburou_ _the man _has its disadvantages.

"_Don't fall in love as Sei_" was the biggest one of them all.


	6. Purpose

_Being a bushi called for absolute loyalty to one's lord or master._

_That meant trusting his wisdom, giving one's life for him, and following everything he says – no matter how questionable._

_An order from one's master was always "absolute"._

_As a true-born bushi, Otogi Toshirou of the Choshuu clan followed these to the letter, and declared his allegiance to one of the greatest men he has ever known – Katsura Kogoro._

_Katsura was an avid Imperialist who strongly believed in Japan's divinity and thought that it was their moral responsibility to defend her from the outsider who wanted to taint her purity, no matter what the cost. He viewed cowardice as a form of betrayal. It was absolutely unacceptable, and passed this to the men under him. His passion to save Japan won their hearts, and he found himself with brave people willing to give their lives to what he had started._

_That's why when he learned that there was someone who was supposedly spreading information against his ideals, Katsura was prompt in ordering that man's immediate disposal._

_That man was former Bakufu bushi, now Ranpo doctor Tominaga Genan._

_Toshirou quickly volunteered to lead the mission, and selected two men to accompany him. Aided by the Choshuu's intelligence report, they headed towards their destination - a simple house surrounded with flora, with a wide open space for patients: the "Medical Orchid" clinic._

_As a bushi, it was his duty to follow Katsura Kogoro and his ideals. He knew he was the man Japan needed to gain the prosperity it so deserved. With Katsura by the Imperialists' side, Toshirou knew that they could defeat the shogun and his allies, and topple the weak Tokugawa government once and for all._

_As soon as they reached the front gates, he and his men strode towards the entrance, shoving people aside, and slid the door forcefully open._

_The gentle but imposing figure of Tominaga Genan greeted them inside, looking calm and composed in the midst of trouble, and Toshirou had to give it to him. He was a former bushi, after all. Old habits die hard._

_Genan's face was laced with confusion and fear, especially after seeing the pair of daisho* on their waists. His voice betrayed his feelings however, and for the sake of the patients asked them politely to leave._

_But they heard none of it._

_His men started drawing their daito._

_Around them, chaos was ensuing. People were panicking and screaming._

_But they never wavered._

_Toshirou slowly drew his sword._

_Time to commence their plan._

_And they're not going to go home as failures._

* * *

**Some Notes:**

He may be one of the villains, but as a bushi, I'm sure he did it for what he believed was a just cause. This is my attempt at fleshing out Otogi Toshiro - the man who murdered Genan and Yuuma - and his backstory. I hope I somehow gave his side justice! ^^,**  
**

I've taken a few liberties regarding Katsura Kogoro in this chapter, and will be edited after some much-needed research ( too excited to upload this ehehe.. :P). But I know one thing for sure: that he's on the side of the people who wanted to overthrow the Tokugawa, and he's an extremely cunning and intelligent man who's very skilled with the sword, much like Ito Kashitaro.

And as for Toshirou's last name in the manga, I'm not sure if they mentioned it there, but it was mentioned in the drama CD.

* * *

**Glossary:**

* _Daisho – _the collective name for a samurai's long and short swords. It is a compound word of the terms **dai**to (long sword), and **sho**to or wakizashi (short sword).


	7. Hesitation

Her hands were shaking. Her palms were sweating. Her eyes were blurred with both shed and unshed tears.

She was quivering, not from fright, but from anger.

Before her was the man who took away her whole life from her in the blink of an eye. The man who took her _chichi-ue_ and _ani-ue_ from her forever, leaving her alone to fend for herself in a time of great uncertainty. The man who took her blanket of security and tore it apart, leaving it to burn with the place she called home for so many years.

She joined the Mibu-Roushi for this moment. And right now, that moment was waiting for its conclusion.

The katana that Okita-sensei gave her felt common and foreign at the same time. She clutched it tightly, remembering the times she imagined herself killing this man, slashing, stabbing, and hitting him in a way a disgruntled person would take out all his frustrations at a straw mannequin.

It was all too familiar.

But this was a man. A human being just like her. A bushi who fought for his truth. A man who loved an inn maid named Sayo and was an expectant father. A soon-to-be-husband who tried to make a living as a carpenter to support his would-be family.

She knew Okita-sensei and Saitou-sensei were waiting for her to kill him. They were standing behind her as silent spectators, waiting for her to chop his head off and put an end to her quest for revenge. But she just stood there shaking, unmoving, gripping her katana and looked as if she was having second thoughts.

...

"What are you waiting for, Kamiya-san?"

...

What was _she _waiting for?

Before her, Toshiro sat while clutching the arm that was missing a hand. He was looking at her as well despite the excruciating pain, with eyes that told her to put him out of his misery, to finish what she had started a long time ago. Deep inside him, he wanted this girl to finally find peace. He looked at the shaven head and knew that it wasn't easy for her to throw away her identity and a life that was much better than being a samurai who could die at no particular moment.

He looked at the katana in the girl's death grip.

Toshiro knew that it was his fault, and was prepared to face the consequences.

...

She knew he was asking her to kill him.

But she can't.

It sounded crazy but she just can't.

Her mind went back to the inn, where she met an exceptionally cheerful woman who was waiting for this man. An image of Osayo's gentle smile while caressing her growing belly appeared, and she asked herself: can she really bring herself to kill this man and cause that woman everlasting pain? Can she really kill Toshiro and destroy a family, just like what he did to her?

And like a tidal wave, it swept her into realization. _She's acting just like him._

Exhaling slowly, she dropped the katana much to everyone's surprise.

_I'm different from you._

"Otogi Toshiro, you will be arrested and brought to trial for your crimes. You have to pay in jail for what you did to my father and brother. For Osayo-san's sake...and for her unborn child."

Her voice was shaking along with her body, but her eyes were steely with resolve and understanding. And for a moment, when Toshiro saw the different fire in her eyes, he understood what she was trying to tell him: _I will never become a cold-blooded killer like you._

_..._

He smiled, touched by the fact that she was sparing him despite what he did. He was thankful, but he can never accept what she just said.

Otogi Toshiro is, and always will be a bushi. It is the bushi tradition to defend one's honor, accept responsibility and avoid capture by taking his own life.

And so he took the katana with his free hand.

...


	8. Epiphany

She knew she wasn't supposed to be here.

By now, she should be miles away from Osaka, heading off to god-knows-where, somewhere where they haven't heard of the Mibu-Roushi to live the rest of her life as Tominaga Sei.

Yes, she knew that fully well.

Yet, here she was, in the middle of a brawl between bushi and sumo wrestlers, swinging her sword like a wild man at the "meat mattresses" after one of them hit her Okita-sensei on the head.

The sight of blood trickling down his forehead was enough to make the young girl snap and unleash her own version of hell. Sei knew that she probably looked like a demon sent from the underworld at that moment. She knew that someday, Okita-sensei would tease her endlessly using this situation as his leverage. But at that moment, she didn't care.

She was after all, Kamiya Seizaburou the bushi. Bushi should never swing their swords for themselves, or they will lose the essence of being one in the first place.

Bushi should have something – or someone – they should protect. And for that purpose alone, Sei is prepared to be a demon if it meant being a shield for Okita Souji.

…

A couple of hours ago, she was at a loss on what to do. With Toshiro's death putting an end to her vendetta, she was without a goal. She wanted to stay with the group, but she can't say that it was because she's _in love with her mentor._

_In love…_she's in love with a man who can still smile despite the blood spilled by his hands. Sei respected Okita as a bushi, in fact she looks up to his as the ideal example of one, yet his attitude still confounds her. How can he still smile despite the murders he committed? Was human life something that he can easily undervalue?

_The reason Okita-san can smile, _Saitou-sensei later explained,_ is because he has no feelings for the people he kills_. _But for the people he loves…_

…_he is prepared to be called an "oni"._

His words, Sei found out, cleared all her doubts and strengthened her feelings for the bushi with the everlasting smile.

His answer paved the path that she chose to take for the rest of her life.

…

"_Why did you come back? You know I'm an oni…"_

"_I know. That's why I want to be a kind oni too, just like sensei."_

…

Saitou watched as the boy tended to a now blushing Okita's wounds. The ruckus had died down with the arrival of the police. Osaka was back to normal, and right now they were headed towards Shinmachi for another round of merry-making at the insistence of Serizawa-sensei.

While Kamiya was being welcomed back the the rest of the troop, he made it a point to tell Okita about his blushing face ("_Oh, a red demon.")_, leaving the latter sputtering and turning his face into various shades of red ("_S-Saitou-san! You're so mean!")_.

And as they made their way towards the sounds and sights of the red-light district, all's well for the Mibu-Roushi.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: **And this chapter concludes the events from volume 2 (Whew!). Initially I wasn't sure on how to close this saga, all I know was that it had to revolve around Sei's decision to stay beside Souji. I hope I did it justice!

As usual, comments and concrits are much appreciated! *hearts*


	9. Describe

_This chapter is dedicated to SeiSojiFan421. Thank you for always reviewing! –hugs-_

* * *

He always thought that if somebody would ask him what he thought of Kamiya-san, he'd say the following things:

**Hyper**. _Stagnant_ and _Kamiya-san_ in a sentence wouldn't sound right, and he's sure that they'd agree with him once they saw her in action: the way she ran Hijikata-san's errands in earnest; the way she would do the chores in the troop with constant vigor; the way she'd interact with other members during their downtime, lively and bubbly; and the way she would swing her shinai during practices, coupled with cute yells that all the men just can't resist listening to, while distracting them with their own swings at the same time.

...

**Stubborn**. He can't count the number of times he asked her to leave after her revenge was complete. The one that stood out to him the most was the time he called her out after her sparring session with Harada-san, led her away from the troop and – when he was sure nobody was around - slammed her against the bathroom wall in an attempt to intimidate her into leaving, only to get a grin and a challenge in return. She boldly challenged him to a one-hit match, saying that she would leave if she failed to hit him within three days. He honestly thought this was his chance of chasing her away, and so he accepted. He may not admit it out loud, but he prided himself on his sharp instincts, but even so, he made it a point to _never ever _let his guard down whenever she's around.

And also…

"_Leave the Mibu-Roushi, Kamiya-san. This is no place for a girl."_

"_I'm not a girl! I am a bushi!"_

If he had a _bu_[1] everytime they had exchanges like that, he'd be richer than Saitou-san by now.

And considering that the latter wasn't like Harada-san who bought women at every chance he got, just sake, _that's _saying something.

...

**Determined**. Even more so than the average girl. He had to admit that the effort she exerted during the past two days was admirable. During dinner, during patrols, and even during bedtime! Her efforts always ended with her getting smacked, disappointed, or bruised - which reminds him - he still have to explain to Hijikata-san how that big hole in the porch came to be. He had to admit that he relished the feeling of victory whenever he heard her roar of disappointment (_"Argh! Not again! Okita-senseiii!"). _It may seem mean but, the constant let-downs that Kamiya-san would feel everytime she failed to score a hit gave him hope that she would come to her senses, leave the troop and shed the _haori, hakama _and _daisho, _and don the white makeup, kimono and _hana kanzashi_[2].

He hoped that through his constant rejections, _Kamiya Seizaburo the bushi _would die and _Tominaga Sei the girl_ would return…permanently.

…

Only a few minutes remaining till midnight, and his contest with Kamiya-san was about to end. He was at the teahouse in Shimabara where Akesato-san worked, after rushing Kamiya-san over because of her "horse".

A couple of hours have passed since they arrived, and he spent his time watching the lively scenery of the red-light district from his spot at the terrace. In the distance, he heard the familiar boom of the drum, signaling the arrival of midnight, and he knew that with its arrival comes the end of his contest with the stubborn girl.

He was reminiscing his memories with the half-sakayaki-haired girl when Oshizu came to announce that Akesato-san was looking for him.

When the pretty courtesan told him that she had calmed down and has _come to terms with the situation_, he expected to see her sitting _dogeza_[3] style to hide the tears in her eyes while she admitted her defeat. _About time, _his inner self remarked.

But instead of seeing a groveling Kamiya Seizaburo, he saw a prim and proper, ladylike Tominaga Sei – complete with the kimono, makeup and accessories. For the first time.

His shock overcame his resolve to kick her out, and his guard just flew out the window instantly.

So when she smacked him on the head with a pipe _("Gotcha."), _just seconds before the midnight drum, he knew that he only had himself to blame for becoming vulnerable.

"_Y-you bamboozled meeeeeeeee!"_

"_Thaaat's right!"_

…

He always thought that if somebody asked him what he thought of Kamiya-san, he'd say that she's hyper, stubborn, and determined.

Now, in the midst of Harada-san and company's laughter, Serizawa-sensei's boisterous comments, Hijikata-san's rage and Kondo-san's attempts to pacify them after he reported her absence for a "_three-day indulgence", _Okita Soji would have to add _clever _and _beautiful _to the list. After all, they were the reason for his defeat in the first place. She really got him there dressed as Tominaga Sei.

But can you blame him?

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1] A _bu _is ¼ of a _ryou _in the exchange rate of the Bakumatsu period. According to KH's notes, each member of the Shinsengumi receives a salary of 3 _ryou _a month, so one bu in itself is a huge amount already.

[2] _Hana kanzashi _literally means "flower hairpin". It's a hair accessory used by females in kimono, and their design depends on the season in which they are worn. **Trivia:** This is the title of Tominaga Sei's theme song in "Kaze Hikaru Soundbox", one of the manga's soundtracks. :)

[3] Sitting _dogeza _means kneeling with your head touching the floor as a sign of deference and great respect, and also to ask for forgiveness or a huge favor. See Wiki's article on _dogeza _for more info.

* * *

Reviews and concrits will be very much appreciated!


	10. Mask

Serizawa Kamo. A bushi.

A drunkard.

Hothead.

A top-class hedonist.

He's the leader of the Miburo.

Violent.

Loud.

Everyone fears him.

Everyone loathes him. That includes me.

No ordinary person wants to be linked to him.

No one would speak ill of him.

No man dared to cross him.

_A wolf._

…

Hishiya Taihei. A rich merchant.

Charismatic.

Smooth-talker.

Handsome.

Rich.

_Womanizer._

I'm included in his list.

And I know he's got more on the side.

But I can't help myself.

I'm materialistic. He's got the funds.

He buys what I want. My job is to pleasure him.

It was our mutual agreement. And I have no qualms about it.

Because he keeps me happy...

…

Hishiya sells fabrics.

The wolves borrowed a couple for their joke of a uniform. And they still haven't paid.

Which is why I'm here. At the Yagi's mansion. Sitting in the living room wearing my best kimono and accessories.

Hishiya told me to charm Serizawa. He said I always had this very sexy smile. I knew that as well, and I'm not afraid to use it.

I knew the effect it had on men. They _always _become weak-kneed.

It never failed. It certainly never did on one of the Miburo.

So I smiled and stated my purpose. He ran outside to fetch his boss.

After a few minutes, he came back with none other than Serizawa himself.

Our eyes met, and I smiled.

It just turned Kyoto's most fearsome man to mush.

I feel my head just swelled a couple of sizes. _I still have it, alright._

The thought was just plain amusing.

…

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but the payment for your clothes..."

"R-right, and how much would it be?"

"It's 20 ryo."

"I'm sorry, but we're kind of short at the moment. We'll have it ready by tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

…

It was raining hard when I left.

I looked over my shoulder and shot the door a dirty look. Tch. Miburo. They think they own everything.

No matter. I got what I wanted. What my darling Hishiya wanted.

I got Serizawa now in the palm of my hand. I know he'll be most pleased. I can see him tonight, laying beside me, embracing me while whispering in my ear...

"_Good job, my sweet Oume."_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, the much-delayed chapter 10! -phew- This is one of my experimental writings (no long paragraphs), and one of the more challenging chapters to write (the other one was "Hesitation") because it was _really _hard for me to grasp Serizawa's character. I know there's more to him, cause according to So-chan he's all "heart and soul", but right now all I see him as is a violent drunkard famous for his bad temper. -sweatdrops- I do hope I get his character in the future, though. -starts planning chapter 11 while mumbling about having a beta- This chapter went through three rewrites - first using his PoV; next using a third-person-slash-storybook-style using plum blossoms, ducks, and hummingbirds -heh-; and finally this! All I'm hoping now is I got Oume just right.

Well, did I? Tell me in a review! :D_  
_


	11. Astute

_~ Dedicated to SeiSojiFan421. ~_

.

.

She knew it was weird.

Niimi-sensei just died, and Serizawa-sensei suggested - more like demanded - that they celebrate to commemorate his life. Reservations have been made at the Sumi-ya, invitations have been sent out, and everyone in the group was looking forward to the event.

Even the high-ranking officials agreed to it. Even Hijikata-san, who usually objected to Serizawa's whims, agreed with his suggestion that the group celebrate Niimi's passing.

She knew something was up when she saw how Okita-sensei looked after one of their daily patrols. If it was any other day, she would think of the smile on his face as nothing out of the ordinary. Upon closer look however, anyone would see that his smile was somewhat forced, like he was trying to hide something really grim behind his face. He was telling her the things he would do at the party in his usual childlike manner, but with a hint of heavy-heartedness.

She stared at him with inquisitive eyes, and the young man immediately turned away.

He didn't want to meet her eyes, it seemed.

But in actuality, he didn't want to hear what she was dying to ask. Okita Souji may be a lot of things - insensitive, goofy, carefree - but he was not stupid. Ever since she joined, Kamiya-san was becoming more and more astute regarding the group's affairs, like nothing can escape her eyes and ears. He immediately realized that it was her intuition (_maybe this is what they called a "woman's intuition", _he mused) that was getting sharper as the days went by.

As a bushi, intuition was an indispensable tool.

But when given to a greenhorn like Kamiya Seizaburou, intuition becomes a double-edged sword.

"Everyone's allowed to stay out late tonight," he told her, sensing that she's not going to stop staring unless he said something, "so you can go to Akesato-san's if you wish. You don't have to go back to the headquarters until morning."

"Why?"

The word left her lips as soon as it popped in her mind. He stopped walking right in the middle of the road, letting the other troop members walk ahead of them (some were giving them strange but discreet looks), standing still within her arm's reach. His back was facing her, and she could notice the slight stoop of his shoulders, showing how worn out and stressed he was (though he wouldn't admit it, of course). She never saw the shadow in his eyes, curtained by his fringes, a once-in-a-while, quick-as-the-wind moment that Okita Souji actually expressed grief over something.

_Why did it have to be him, again..?_

Thinking that her simple question somewhat questioned his authority, Sei immediately apologized, but when they weren't responded to, she became slightly wary. The last thing she wanted was to get on her captain's bad side. Should she take her question back?

"Okita-sensei?"

Her worried voice brought him back to reality, sensing that she was standing behind him for a while now. When he turned to face her, the shadow in his eyes was gone and replaced with the sunshine-and-rainbows expression that she would usually see. Only this time, there was a hint of clouds that somehow betrayed the usual cheeriness that he was showing her.

And as she looked at them, she could hear them in her head, the words Okita-sensei wouldn't tell her._ 'You don't want to know.'_

The feeling inside her - that gut feeling that something will happen - just increased at his enigmatic reply.

"It's almost time for the party; we should get back to the headquarters soon."

He went on ahead, not looking over his shoulder, nor calling her to follow him, for he fully expected that she'll do so. Was it her imagination, or did she just see a flicker of sadness in his eyes as he turned to go?

Only when the first drops of rain fell on her head did she start to run after him, the nagging feeling of dread already pushed at the back of her mind.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **And this chapter wraps up the Serizawa arc. We're almost done with Volume 4! :D

An estimated two more chapters before the first chapters for Volume five come out! I'll do my best to make them come out faster, since I won't be worrying anymore on how to make Serizawa fit with the story. Even in death he still finds a way to trouble even those who are trying to narrate how he and his group lived. -heh-

As always, comments and concrit will be most appreciated!


End file.
